


Selfish Desire

by Hugo00035



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Genderbending, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugo00035/pseuds/Hugo00035
Summary: If during Ayumu's jealousy scene things escalate to sex. Also the idols are all boys.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Selfish Desire

“Jeez, Yuu-chan, where did she go?” I’ve been looking for her this entire time. I can see a familiar figure near the 2nd floor railings. I ran up to them thinking it was Yuu-chan… but…. Someone else was there…. Hugging her… What I saw was Setsuna-kun hugging Yuu-chan… Hahaha-- We-- We’re just f-friends… Why is my chest so tight? “Yuu-chan…” I called her name in my heart. I dashed out of there before they could saw me. There’s something wrong with me, I need some time to cooldown! After all, they’re just friends! Like we are!

The next day comes. Last night’s vision is still implanted into my brain. “Yuu-chan…” I called out her name in silence again. I need to get ready for school, we’re doing preparations for School Idol Festival, after all.

We stayed pretty late in the school. Everyone is pretty exhausted from all the work. “Yuu-chan…” I called her name in silence as she’s talking with the other guys. I need to take a walk to clear out my head. “I’ll go get us something to drink!” As I take a step forward, Setsuna-kun followed me. “I’ll go with you!” …I know he didn’t mean anything bad by that, but I just can’t help this uneasy feeling…  
I followed him anyway. I couldn’t have possibly refused his help.

“By the way, haven’t you heard about Yuu-chan’s new song?”  
What…?  
“The other day, she played the piano and she was amazing! I’m glad we have Yuu-chan as our composer!”  
“I… didn’t know…”  
I didn’t know about that. Is Setsuna really more important than me?

The rest of the night was pretty much a blur. I’m laying down in my bed, burying my face in the pillows.  
“I didn’t know… Yuu-chan…”  
A text message… From Yuu-chan?!  
“Can you come to my room? There’s something that I want to tell you.”  
Yuu-chan… I opened the door to my balcony. There she is, greeting me. Yuu-chan invited me into her room.

“What did you wanted to talk about?”  
“It’s about this song--”  
“Are you talking about the piano?”  
“Eh, how did you know?”  
“So you told Setsuna-kun but not me… You didn’t say anything to me…”  
“Wait, why is Setsuna-kun coming--”  
“IS SETSUNA-KUN MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME?”  
“No.”

We glanced at each other, her face is showing that sweet smile she always has.  
“What I wanted to tell you… is something far ahead.”  
“Eh?”  
“You see… I have a--”

“No!”  
I rushed to hug Yuu, we fell due to our impact.  
“Ayumu?!”  
I’m hugging her as I laid on top of her.  
“I don’t want to hear it… I don’t want to hear such things like that...”  
“Ayumu…”  
“Hey, Yuu-chan… I became a school idol because you asked me to… because I’ll get to spend more time with you… and to have fun with everyone too… You said that you’ll always be by my side, and you would accept all of my selfishness…”  
“That’s true. Ayumu-kun, you can be more selfish with me. I will receive it.”  
“Then… Can I ask for you to be mine? I know it’s selfish--”  
“Okay. I’ll be yours, Ayumu-kun. I invited you to the School Idol Club because I like you. I want to spend more time with you. …but I’ve been abandoning you… So, please, Ayumu-kun, be as selfish as you’d like!”

I released the hug to kiss her. Our tongue twirled and entwined with each other. I love this…  
“Puah!” We both gasped for air after that intense kiss. Yuu stood up, facing the windows where the moonlight shined. She undresses herself, leaving her with nothing on. Her beautiful naked body was bathed in moonlight. “Ayumu… Do what you like with me…” I hugged her from behind, taking a good sniff of her body. My hands freely explored her body. Her chest, waist, hip, buttocks, even her pink slit. We kissed some more while my hands caress her slit gently. “Yuu’s vagina… I always looked at it when we bathed and swam together when we were kids… Now… It feels very different.” Yuu laid on the couch, flat on her back, as if surrendering her body to me. I licked her all over her body. From her neck, down to her crotch. Her crotch has a really strong smell that’s making me excited. I latched my tongue into her lower lips. As I continued licking her insides, Yuu began moaning. “A-Ayumu…. I can’t… Ah--” Out comes a spray of her love nectar. I undressed, seeing her vulnerable body has gotten me excited. However… Can I really do this…?

“Come here, Ayumu. Let us become one for tonight.”  
I placed my penis on her entrance. It feels slightly ticklish, yet very pleasurable.  
“Yuu…”  
Her eyes are telling me she’s ready to accept me. “…Put it in, Ayumu…”  
With a slight trust of my hips, my penis went inside of her.  
“Yuu… You felt so good…”  
As this was her first time, blood trickled down her vagina.  
“Are you okay, Yuu?”  
“…Yes, I’m fine… Go on, do what you like. I’ll happily receive it.” Her eyes teared up.  
I pulled my penis out, only to slam it back in. The deeper I get, the more pleasure I felt. Every time I reached her cervix, a soft vacuum-like feeling encapsulates the tip. Yuu-chan is tearing up even more. That must’ve hurt. However, her pussy felt too good, I don’t want to stop. “Ayumu-kun… Don’t hesitate…” Her words just activated my switch. I got on top of her, with our genitals still connected. I pistoned her pussy. Lewd sounds combined with Yuu’s moan fill up the room. I grasped her head close. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry….” Yuu hugs me softly. “No… It’s okay…” My penis has been twitching for a while now, it’s time to let it out inside of her, selfish as it may be. I slammed my penis down into her cervix, 

with that last burst, my penis spurted out all of its semen inside Yuu’s womb. We stayed like that for a while, embracing each other and kissing each other. My dick inevitably shrunk, so it popped out of Yuu’s vagina. We laid down next to each other. Yuu hugged my head towards her breast.  
“Ayumu-kun, let’s stay like this, together…”  
“Promise to never leave me behind?”  
“I promise to always stay by your side.”  
After we made our little oath, we kissed for a while, before finally tucking in to bed. We still wore our birthday suit, but for now it seems like the right thing to do. Yuu scooted over to my side and hugged me. I returned the embrace while stroking her head and back. I want to stay like this… All the time…

-end-


End file.
